Anécdotas para un alemán
by abygate69
Summary: Hay pequeños momentos durante su vida con Edward Elric que Alfons nunca olvidará. Drabbles, tabla 30 Vicios. ¡Edrich! Vicio 17: Calor.
1. Obsesión

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble pareja de rubiales les pertenece a Arakawa y a Bones, y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas:** Quiero remarcar algo importante en este fic en lo que a la pareja se refiere, y es que aquí **no encontraréis ningún tipo de Elricest de trasfondo**. Lo siento, me parece algo triste utilizar a un personaje como Heiderich (¡abe, César!) de tal forma. Para mí, el Elricest es el Elricest, y el Edrich es el Edrich (palabra inventada por Leiram, todos los derechos reservados xD), y punto pelota. Ahora, ¡a leer!

**Prompt # 30: Obsesión**

Todo comenzó por una palabra: Obsesión. Edward por aquí, Alfons por allá, pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo.

Edward le observaba a todas horas, en un principio por la curiosidad que le ataba a pensar si su hermano pequeño llegaría a ser igual que él, hecho que le hacía preguntarse constantemente cuáles eran aquellas pequeñas cosas que los caracterizaban a ambos, y cuáles eran totalmente opuestas.

Sin embargo, y con horas y horas de miradas furtivas mientras Alfons _estudiaba_, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que, si existía un Alphonse paralelo, desde luego no era Heiderich. Es posible que éste fuera una niñera para Edward –tal como hacía Alphonse en numerosas ocasiones-, que tuviera sus fugaces momentos de tozudez, que fuera un joven dedicado en sus propósitos, pero, cielos, ése _no_ era Alphonse.

No, no podía serlo, mucho menos cuando Edward comenzó a _obsesionarse_ por escrutarlo con tanto afán. No podía serlo, aún cuando habiéndose convencido de ello, Edward se sentía culpable cuando se imaginaba a sí mismo subiéndose a la mesa de la cocina y salvando la distancia entre ellos, lanzándose como un salvaje. Y con el tiempo, dejó de ser algo parecido a un hermano, para luego convertirse en Alfons Heiderich. _Su _Alfons Heiderich; y no hay más que hablar.

Con la continua práctica, Edward se acostumbró a pronunciar su nombre, a saborearle, a desnudarle –con y _sin_ la mirada-, y no sentirse culpable o asqueado por ello, sin que **nada** le echara hacia atrás.

Parece mentira que a Alfons se le diera todo mucho más fácil _imaginativamente_.


	2. Leer

**Prompt # 15: Leer**

A Heiderich le encantaba leer. Amaba las palabras, adoraba entender lo que forman toda esa serie de símbolos, tan comunes hoy en día para todo el mundo, pero tan complejos al mismo tiempo. Se podría decir incluso que Alfons era feliz con un libro entre las manos; más aún si tenía que ver con pólvora, combustibles, motores, _cohetes_…

Hasta que llegó él. _"El idiota"_, como lo había apodado en una primera impresión, hasta que supo que a Edward le gustaba tanto –a veces llegaba a pensar que incluso más- leer como a él. Y gracias a ese idiota, Heiderich empezó a dejar de leer.

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Leer, ¿no lo ves?_

Y así un millón de veces. O en su defecto estudiar. Había que decir que le satisfacía haber encontrado a otro loco de la imprenta, pero pasado un tiempo, cuando los lazos de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a _estrecharse_, la lectura dejó de hacerle gracia.

Esos dichosos objetos repletos de fórmulas matemáticas, palabras, teorías, sólo conseguían robarle cierto _tiempo_ con Edward. Cada pequeño momento en el que coincidían, que tenían libre, Edward siempre estaba inmerso en otro de esos estúpidos volúmenes, y eso fue lo que le hizo empezar a odiar leer. Por amor de Dios, sólo necesitaba _cinco minutos_, y _el idiota_ no soltaba los libros hasta antes de irse a la cama, momento tras el cual no tardaba en quedarse dormido.

- Ed.

- Estoy leyendo, espera cinco minutos. –dijo, sin apartar la vista del párrafo.

Alfons carraspeó, impaciente. Nunca le había gustado interrumpir a la gente, hiciera lo que hiciese, pero comenzaba a sentirse _desesperado_. No, desesperado no, _hambriento_. Tosió un poco más fuerte, y Edward alzó por fin la vista.

-¿No podemos hablar más tarde? –bufó con expresión molesta.

Alfons no pudo contener un rugido, le arrebató a Edward el dichoso libro y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su compañero.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¡¿Acaso no entiendes que lo que quiero hacer contigo –chilló, agarrándole del brazo para que se levantara- no es _precisamente_ hablar, Edward?!

Por su expresión, el lector pareció comprender al fin. Sin embargo, lejos de bajar la vista y pedir disculpas, le dedicó a Heiderich una mirada llena de furia.

-¡¿Porqué coño crees entonces que he estado tanto tiempo leyendo?! ¡No te lanzas, y si no te lanzas, me aburro y no tengo más remedio que coger los libros!

* * *

**n/a: **Ya hemos descubierto el sustituto del sexo de Edward: leer xD. En fin, que estoy como una cabra, sí, mejor pasemos al siguiente vicio.


	3. Chocolate

**Prompt # 17: Chocolate**

Bendito destino si es que existe. Bendito Heiderich, y sobre todo, bendita su manera de cocinar. Gracias a quien quiera que fuese que había hecho que Edward acabara con tal compañero de piso. Daba igual si lo que hiciese Alfons para comer o para cenar era la primera vez que lo cocinaba, porque _siempre_ acababa buenísimo. Un _orgasmo_ para el paladar de Edward.

Las papilas gustativas se le revolucionaron cuando, una media tarde cualquiera, el pequeño alquimista fue recibido en casa con un intenso olor dulzón. Nunca había sido una persona amante de los postres, pero, joder, cocinado o hecho por Heiderich, Edward era capaz de tragarse hasta un vaso de leche.

-Santo Dios, Al, ¿qué estás haciendo que huele tan sumamente bien? –Edward se acercó a Alfons y olisqueó por encima de su hombro (la altura le impedía ver qué había en el cazo).

-Buenas tardes a tí también –ironizó-. Tenía hambre y me he puesto a hacer la merienda… o algo así. –levantó un cucharón de madera repleto de chocolate líquido, que se deslizaba lentamente y caía dentro de la cazuela. A Edward empezó a hacérsele la boca agua-. Chocolate caliente para combatir el frío.

El más bajito alargó un dedo para probar el chocolate del cucharón, pero Alfons lo retiró.

-Estate quieto –le reprobó-. Estará listo enseguida, así que espera un poco.

Edward hizo un puchero, pero el otro le ignoró y continuó removiendo lentamente, centrado en el dulce que borboteaba con parsimonia sobre el fuego. Sin embargo, aprovechando un descuido de Heiderich, metió fugazmente el dedo índice en la cazuela –quemándose ligeramente por el camino- y se lo llevó a la boca. A pesar de estar caliente, Edward no pudo evitar emitir un gemido, saboreando el chocolate.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! –exclamó Alfons, molesto. Edward no se inmutó y acercó la mano al cazo, a por más chocolate.

-¿No quieres? –le ofreció.

Iba a dar un nuevo lametón, cuando Heiderich le detuvo agarrándole por la muñeca y se metió el dedo de Edward en la boca; en _su_ propia boca. _Dios_. El pequeño alquimista notó perfectamente cómo, durante los segundos que duró el gesto, Alfons jugueteaba con la lengua y se regodeaba en el proceso.

_Qué cabrón._

Heiderich no sólo consiguió que dejara de dar la tabarra, sino que además, tras unos segundos de estupefacción, Edward se sentó a la mesa _como un niño bueno_. Cuando Alfons se acercó por fin con el chocolate caliente humeando en dos tazas de porcelana, se percató de que Edward estaba susurrando algo entre dientes.

"_La tabla periódica otra vez"_ Pensó el alemán, reprimiendo una carcajada.


	4. Húmedo

**Aviso: **NC-17, así que ya estás tardando en darle al botoncito de "atrás" si eres menor.

**Prompt # 9: Húmedo**

Edward no podía apartar la vista de la ventana, esperando a que cierta figura apareciese por la esquina de la calle. Diez minutos después de que Alfons saliera a comprar unas cosas, el diluvio universal atacó ferozmente la ciudad de Múnich. Y sí, el joven alemán había salido sin paraguas, tal como dicta la ley de Murphy. Aunque tal tormenta habría cabreado a cualquiera, conociendo a Alfons, éste llegaría a casa como si nada. Congelado, sí, pero con una inmutable sonrisilla en la cara.

Un golpe seco en la puerta le sobresaltó, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada para encontrarse con un Heiderich hecho una auténtica sopa. Edward, como buen _compañero de piso_ que era, le recibió con una toalla seca y calentita.

-No me mires así, llueve menos de lo que parece –comentó, al observar la expresión ensimismada de Edward-. Además, es realmente refrescante caminar bajo la lluvia.

-No hace falta que me lo jures. –murmuró Edward, examinando a Alfons de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba mojado, empapado, _húmedo_. Mierda, estaba jodidamente sexy.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior. Había dejado la mirada fija en la camisa de Heiderich que, pegada a su cuerpo, trasparentaba la piel que se encontraba debajo, piel que Edward estaba deseando _comerse_ a besos, lametones, mordiscos, o lo que fuese.

Alfons, por su parte, empezaba a asustarse. Los irises dorados de Edward parecían devorarle con furia, hambrientos. Se acercó –no sin cierto temor- para tomar la toalla que le estaba tendiendo, pero nada más rozar la tela con la punta de los dedos, Edward retrocedió, dibujando una pícara y peligrosa sonrisa.

-Conozco una manera mejor de entrar en calor. –declaró, con voz amenazante, y lanzó la toalla hacia la cocina, lejos del alcance de Heiderich.

-Eres un poco perv… -comenzó, pero los labios de Edward le interrumpieron.

Alfons no tardó en notar la pared en su espalda. A pesar de ser mucho menor en estatura, el joven alquimista poseía mucha más fuerza de lo que podía llegar a aparentar, lo que también le resultaba una gran ventaja cuando se encontraban en ése tipo de_ situaciones_.

Edward tiró de la camisa de Alfons y le condujo hacia la escalera, en dirección a la habitación. Subieron a trompicones mientras se besaban, tropezando con la moqueta y con sus propios pies; cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Alfons consiguió separarse de Edward, dándose un pequeño respiro.

-Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? –pidió-. Vas a conseguir que me atragante.

Edward le observó, con el semblante serio.

-Entra en la habitación YA. –ordenó, empujando a Alfons con el dedo.

La cama golpeó la pared cuando Alfons fue lanzado violentamente hacia el colchón, que se hundió e hizo crujir los muelles bajo el peso extra de Edward. Ansioso, tiró de los extremos de la camisa de Heiderich, haciendo saltar varios botones en todas direcciones.

Alfons jadeó cuando notó la lengua y las manos del alquimista recorriéndole el pecho. Poco a poco, pero con una asombrosa facilidad, Edward despojó por completo las ropas de ambos y las lanzó al suelo.

Heiderich tomó por fin algo de iniciativa, se incorporó ligeramente para alcanzar su cuello y comenzar a besar y lamer cuanta piel tuviera a su alcance, moviendo las manos al compás de sus labios, acariciándole el pecho, los muslos, o enredando los dedos en su cabello, la coleta completamente deshecha.

Edward notó cuatro uñas clavándose profundamente en su espalda cuando entró en él, notando el calor de ambos cuerpos en la zona de las caderas. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de los jadeos y los gemidos roncos, moviéndose y adentrándose cada vez más rápida y salvajemente en un pequeño círculo vicioso.

Y entonces, puntual como un reloj, Edward empezó a maldecir sin despegar los labios de los de Alfons, cercano al éxtasis, hasta que el orgasmo les recorrió la columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica. Derrotado, el alquimista se desplomó sobre el pecho de Heiderich, riendo suavemente, para luego susurrar entre jadeos, con los labios pegados al oído del alemán:

-Estoy pensando en tirar tu paraguas a la basura, Alfons.


	5. Vergüenza

**Avisos:** Un más que notable Universo Alterno, ignorando los últimos… ¿diez minutos? de Conqueror of Shambala. Para mí, realmente, Heiderich no murió, regresó a casa.

**Prompt # 3: Vergüenza.**

Heiderich recuerda bien una de las primeras noches en las que compartió techo con los dos hermanos Elric, unos meses después de que la puerta a "Shambala" se abriese. No solía ver a Edward con una sonrisa tan radiante, tan _feliz_. Aún a pesar de que el alquimista sabía que no estaba realmente solo en _ese_ mundo, el tener a su único familiar de su lado le reconfortaba y le relajaba. Demasiado, se podría decir.

-Hermano… -llamó el pequeño de los Elric, mesándose un mechón de la coleta-, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dos. –respondió Edward, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

El pequeño vaciló un poco, y Heiderich notó como sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de carmín. Para su sorpresa, Alphonse le dirigió una fugaz mirada y tiró de la manga de la camisa de Edward para que se acercara.

-¿Qué… qué clase de relación tienes con él? –susurró.

Edward y Alfons –que a pesar de los intentos del joven Elric, había escuchado la pregunta claramente- palidecieron súbitamente. El hermano mayor decidió hacerse un poco el loco.

-¿Re-relación? ¿q-qué q-quieres decir? –tartamudeó, nervioso.

Alphonse volvió a mirar a Heiderich por el rabillo del ojo, inquieto.

-Quiero decir que, es que la otra noche escuché…

-¿_Cuánto_? –le interrumpió Edward, temiendo la respuesta.

-Bueno… -vaciló-, algo así como "¡oh, joder, joder, Al! ¡Oh, sí!" –instantáneamente alzó la voz, imitando un tono algo más grave que el suyo propio-. No estoy por la labor de fingir un orgasmo ahora mismo, ¿sabes? –declaró en un susurro, señalando a Heiderich con el pulgar.

Edward se había quedado paralizado, blanco como la leche, mientras que el alemán no pudo evitar enrojecerse hasta las orejas y sonreír _avergonzado_ al menor de los Elric. Tapándose la cara con la mano para ocultar parte de su bochorno, Edward señaló a su hermano con el dedo índice, y cuando habló, su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

-Despejaremos el almacén del piso de abajo y trasladaremos allí tu habitación. –declaró.

-Cuanto antes mejor, gracias –pidió Alphonse-. No es nada personal, señor Heiderich –dijo, mirando con cierta timidez a Alfons-, pero no quiero crearme un trauma con todo esto.


	6. Mentir

**Prompt # 12: Mentir**

Alfons estaba harto. Siempre que le sacaba a Edward el tema de su procedencia, de su familia, sus prótesis, o cualquier cosa relacionada, éste le evitaba cambiando de tema: "¡Mira qué día tan bonito hace! ¡Salgamos a dar una vuelta", o "Fíjate que noticia tan curiosa hay hoy en el periódico, ¡un perro haciendo surf!".

Hasta que el alemán acabó picándose muy seriamente. Le acorraló un viernes –luego Edward no compraría el periódico, porque decía que los viernes las noticias eran los "restos" de los lunes y los martes-, lluvioso, y oscuro como una cuadra –y se evitaría los buenos comentarios meteorológicos-.

Edward suspiró, derrotado, tras escuchar las _casi_ duras exigencias de Heiderich.

-Yo… -vaciló-, sólo espero que cuando te cuente esto, me creas y no pienses que soy un tarado.

-No puedo prometerte tal cosa después de lo que acabas de decir. –aseguró ágilmente.

-Vengo de otro mundo. –declaró, mirando a Heiderich fijamente a los ojos.

"_Ya decía yo que era un poco extraterrestre…"_ Pensó Alfons, divertido. Edward debió de advertir el gesto en el rostro de su compañero, por lo que aclaró:

-Quiero decir, vengo de un mundo paralelo a éste…

A cada frase, a cada palabra, Heiderich se creía menos. En ocasiones, Edward hablaba sobre fórmulas alquímicas, círculos de transmutación, homúnculos, piedras filosofales con forma de armadura y parecía que le estuviera hablando en _castellano_.

-…Mi hermano se había utilizado a sí mismo como piedra filosofal para revivirme; cuando desperté había recuperado mi brazo y mi pierna, pero no quería perderle, y me transmuté a mí mismo para traerle de vuelta. –se quedó en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Alfons le miraba incrédulo, con la boca ligeramente abierta-. Y así fue como acabé aquí, al otro lado de la puerta. Pensé que si estudiaba la forma de llegar al espacio, estaría más cerca de mi mundo.

Dibujó una melancólica sonrisa y alzó la vista, clavando sus irises dorados en los azules de Alfons.

-Ya veo… -murmuró el alemán, pasándose una mano por el cabello-, omitiré todo lo que acabas de decir y lo dejaré en que eres huérfano que perdiste el juicio, por lo que acabaste cortándote el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Edward, ofendido- ¡¿Qué coño dices?! ¡Acabo de contarte la verdad, Alfons!

Heiderich se levantó del sillón y Edward le imitó.

-¡Eres un maldito _embustero_! –gritó, furioso. Edward nuca le había visto así-, ¡si no querías contarme nada de tu pasado, sólo tenías que decirlo!

Y acto seguido, salió como un huracán del salón.

A Edward le costó más de dos meses razonar con él, explicarle que no estaba _mintiendo_, que no necesitaba habitaciones acolchadas ni camisas de fuerza, y que no pretendía cortarse el otro brazo. Por primera vez, había sido enteramente sincero con Heiderich.

**n/a: **Aclaremos lo del castellano ("(…) _y parecía que le estuviera hablando en_ castellano"): una vez, en clase de inglés, me resultó curioso oír a mi profesor comentar que, si nosotros utilizamos la expresión "hablando en chino", los alemanes dicen "hablando en castellano/español", para dar a entender que no se están enterando de lo que dice otra persona. Lo que no sé, es si mi profesor iba en serio, o era otra de sus coñas o.o


	7. Dolor

**Prompt # 5: Dolor**

Edward escuchaba su dolor. Casi podía llegar a sufrirlo junto a él, le martilleaba los oídos y después rebotaba en el cerebro. Llevaba horas haciéndose el dormido, escuchando en la habitación de al lado la presión que Alfons soporta desde hace meses en el pecho; le oprime la caja torácica cortándole la respiración, jadea, y entonces era cuando comenzaba a toser.

Tosía procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ahogando el sonido con la almohada o las sábanas de su cama, pero aún así, Edward le oía perfectamente. El alquimista no lo aguanta, le cabrea, le enfurece, se siente impotente porque no puede hacer nada por él.

-Maldita sea… -susurró, enojado.

Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tocando el frío suelo con los pies descalzos. Quería levantarse, ir hasta su habitación y quedarse junto a él, pero, ¿serviría de algo? Alfons es reticente cuando Edward se preocupa por los síntomas que, según el alemán, son sólo parte de un simple resfriado. Decidido a no desistir, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación.

-¿Alfons? –llamó desde el umbral de la puerta.

Apenas podía vislumbrar su silueta, que se incorporaba tosiendo y se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ed?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Heiderich encendió la luz de la lamparita en la mesilla de noche, y Edward parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

-Te he oído… -pero se detuvo, ante un nuevo ataque de tos.

Parecía que iba a atragantarse, cuando Edward escuchó una arcada, precedida por un desagradable sonido que era incapaz de describir. Alfons cierró los ojos con fuerza y ocultó la mano con la que había estado tapándose la boca entre las sábanas. Edward, sin embargo, alcanzó a ver horrorizado restos de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

Por su parte, Alfons no sabía cómo ocultar aquello: estando Edward delante, coger su pañuelo y limpiarse la sangre de la mano le creaba un gran apuro. No quería preocuparle. Y tampoco quería preocuparse a sí mismo.

-Edward, yo… -empezó para intentar calmarle, pero al levantar la vista, vio cómo éste, sujeto al marco de la puerta, perdía el equilibrio y caía de rodillas al suelo-. ¡Edward!

Heiderich se levantó precipitadamente y se agachó junto a él, levantándole el rostro para observarle mejor. Estaba totalmente pálido.

-No tienes buena cara, será mejor que descanses.

Edward alzó una mano temblorosa y le limpió la sangre del labio.

-No soy yo el enfermo, Alfons. –declaró con voz débil, mostrándole el pulgar manchado.

Heiderich se vio algo sorprendido, pero después cambió su expresión hacia la culpabilidad y el miedo.

-Yo… quiero creer que no me está ocurriendo nada. Que el dolor sólo está aquí. –se señaló la sien con el dedo índice-. Lo siento.

Sin mediar palabra, Edward tiró de su camiseta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y lo estrechó hacia sí. Deseaba decirle que ese dolor psicológico era el que le había afectado a él, y que quería más que nada creer también que sólo era un mal sueño. Que no se trataba de nada más que de un resfriado.


	8. Amor

**Notas: **Empalagosamiento del gordo. Vamos, fluffy puro y duro, que hoy mi musa está romanticona, dude.

**Prompt # 26: Amor**

Estaba empezando a roncar, muy, muy bajito, y Heiderich sonrió. En aquel momento, lo único que podía ver de Edward es su cabello, suelto y revuelto, y su cuello y su espalda desnudos que se perdían entre las sábanas. Merecía la pena tener noches de insomnio sólo por observar su figura dormida, escuchar su respiración, o en su defecto sus molestos ronquidos.

Alzó ligeramente la mano y enredó sus dedos en los largos y rubios mechones de pelo, algo sucios por pasar un par de días sin tocar una bañera repleta de agua caliente, escasa en aquellos días.

-Edward… -susurró, sin intención alguna de que éste contestara.

Para su sorpresa, el aludido gruñó levemente, como si su llamada hubiera entrado en sus sueños. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle una auténtica cursilada: había oído que si hablabas con una persona dormida, ésta contestaría siempre la verdad, como en un estado catatónico. Aunque estaba seguro de que Edward nunca respondería a dicha pregunta estando despierto sin que ésta fuera formulada, sabía de alguna forma que siempre sería alguien de _relevancia_ para el joven alquimista.

Retiró el largo cabello y dejó el cuello al descubierto para acercarse y besar su piel suavemente, procurando no despertarle. Edward paró repentinamente de roncar: la caricia le había dado una excusa para cerrar la boca y emitir un sutil gemido, y después continuar durmiendo.

No, el pequeñajo no lo llamaría _amor_ textualmente, no le gusta pronunciar palabras tan románticas. Pero Alfons no quiere preguntar: intuye la respuesta en su forma de ser con él, en sus imperceptibles indirectas cuando hablan entre susurros por las noches, e incluso entre los desvaríos y sueños de que algún día, se llevará a Heiderich a su mundo.

-Gracias… -la voz adormilada de Edward sacó a Alfons de su ensimismamiento.

No le hizo palta preguntar porqué.


	9. Necesidad

**Prompt # 06: Necesidad**

A Edward le falta algo. La visión que tiene delante le horroriza, le llena de miedo y le provoca impotencia; daría lo que fuera porque Alfons no estuviera apoltronado en aquella desvencijada camilla.

La habitación, aún a pesar de ser doble, su único paciente era el joven Heiderich, acompañado de su solitario compañero de piso, que no parecía conocer el horario de visita. Sentado en un destrozado sofá, por el que se veía el relleno de goma espuma entre las costuras, Edward mantenía la mirada fija día tras día en el pálido rostro de Alfons, que apenas había despertado en los días que llevaba ingresado.

El médico no dejaba de recordarles a Edward, Alphonse y Noah lo cerca que había estado Heiderich de morir, y la pequeña posibilidad de que éste no saliera del hospital. Esa noticia era aún peor. Era por eso que sentía una presión en el corazón, que no era capaz de salir de aquella odiosa habitación, apagada, deprimente y con olor a antisépticos y lejía barata.

No podía mentirse: echaba de menos ver a Alfons en la cama _sin su compañía_. Necesitaba que él se moviera, respirara con normalidad, que hablara animadamente sobre cohetes, que le abrazara de nuevo.

Entristecido, cerró los ojos y comenzó a visualizar. Para empezar, no estarían en aquella habitación: se trasladaría al salón de casa, e incluso a su propia habitación en Rizembul, aquella que Edward y Alphonse compartían antes de quemar la casa. Sí, ahora olía mucho mejor; husmeaba el papel deteriorado y el cuero desgastado de libros esparcidos por el suelo.

De repente, una mano en su hombro derecho sobresaltó a Edward, pero no abrió los ojos. Era la mano de Alfons. Sonrió. Los dedos se deslizaron juguetones hasta el cuello de la camisa, para luego esconderse por debajo de la tela blanca y acariciar la piel que no cubría el nuevo automail de Winry. En seguida se le unió el otro brazo al primero, abrazándole por detrás; Edward pudo notar la respiración de Heiderich cerca de su cuello. Hasta podría jurar que sonreía.

-Al… -murmuró.

-¿Hermano? –llamó una vocecita.

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, la sensación había desaparecido. Dirigió la mirada hacia la figura de Alfons, que abría los ojos. Alphonse, por su parte, pareció comprender a quién llamaba su hermano.


	10. Fastidiar

**Prompt #16 Fastidiar**

-Y no olvides cambiar de marcha cuando llegues a los… -decía Alfons.

-Sí, sí –le interrumpió Edward-, vamos, Alfons, deja de _fastidiarme_ y confía en mí. Si he llegado a aprender algo tan chungo como la alquimia, esto para mí está chupado. –Heiderich puso los ojos en blanco. Edward giró la llave que hizo que el motor rugiera, y pisó el acelerador.

Sabiendo que Alfons manejaba los coches _a la perfección_ (para _variar_ en él), le había pedido que le enseñara, o dicho textualmente, a que "le diera un ejemplo técnico, teórico y práctico para conducir un vehículo motorizado". Y allí estaban, en una carretera desierta, rodeada por bosquecillo poco denso, mientras Heiderich hacía lo posible por ejercer como profesor de prácticas. Pero a Edward le gustaba aplicar la práctica por sí mismo.

Parecía que había empezado bastante bien; cambió de marcha correctamente y en el momento oportuno… pero sólo hasta segunda. Lo preocupante vino cuando la adrenalina se apoderó de sus venas, se dejó de cambios, y se limitó a pisar el acelerador y a sonreír con satisfacción. Alfons prefirió pensar que no lo hacía a propósito, que no controlaba la fuerza de sus pies.

-Edward… -llamó temeroso desde el asiento de detrás.

Pero el rugido del viento en los oídos del alquimista le impedía oír la voz de su compañero.

-¡Edward! –alzó la voz y se inclinó hacia delante para llamar su atención-. ¡Edward, cambia de marcha!

El aludido pareció por fin oírle, pero no llegó a entenderle.

-¿Qué? –exclamó por encima de su hombro.

-¡Que metas tercera! ¡Vas a cargarte el motor!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡QUE METAS TERCERA, _JODER_! –chilló, hastiado.

Edward pisó tan bruscamente el freno que Alfons, que no llevaba puesto el cinturón, cayó hacia delante, quedando con medio cuerpo colgando sobre el asiento del copiloto. El conductor, por su parte, se había quedado mirando hacia la calzada con la vista desenfocada, pasmado, y blanco como la leche.

-Eso es delicadeza, sí señor. –gruñó Alfons, mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba el estómago.

-¿Qué has dicho? –murmuró Edward, con la voz apagada.

-Que has sido muy suave al frenar –ironizó el alemán-. Casi ni lo he notado.

-No… antes.

Alfons se percató de que había algo extraño en su tono de voz; parecía afectado por algo. Miró hacia el retrovisor a ver si podía ver su expresión, pero sólo alcanzaba a vislumbrar un trozo de piel pálida de la frente.

-Has dicho… -continuó, con el mismo tono forzado. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde la sien izquierda- que… que te "la metiera entera, joder".

Ahora fue el turno de Alfons de palidecer. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue la idea de tener un compañero de piso con la mente pervertida y sucia, capaz de malinterpretar una simple orden de cambio de marcha. Aunque, vista la situación, era comprensible que _Edward_ entendiese lo que había entendido. ¿O quizás dicha equivocación era una versión algo modificada de _eso_ que había pasado alguna vez por su cabeza? Quién sabe. Alfons sabe.


	11. Control

**Advertencias:** Un lime suavecito. No es gran cosa, pero tenemos las inevitables menciones al sexo salvaje entre Ed y Heiderich. Qué se le va a hacer, una OTP es una OTP y hay que mimarla. Disfrutad con la lectura.

**Prompt # 24: Control**

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué le sujetaba de aquella manera, o le aprisionaba bruscamente contra la pared o el suelo? A saber. Uno de esos arrebatos sexuales de Edward era como una lucha épica para Alfons, y en numerosas ocasiones, aparte de los habituales arañazos y marcas de dientes en su espalda y hombros, había llegado a encontrar moratones. Y de los serios. Llegaba la hora de la ducha, y se veía al espejo hecho un cromo. Y gruñía, porque ni si quiera sabía con qué se había golpeado en el muslo, o contra qué había chocado para tener un cardenal en la espalda, justo encima del trasero.

Sin embargo, Heiderich se planteó seriamente cambiar la situación. Hubiera llevado la voz cantante desde el principio si el enano no tuviera tantísima fuerza -¿de dónde la sacaba? ¿tal vez era esa graciosa antenita que tenía decorando su rubia cabellera?-, y entonces las cosas habrían sido distintas. El gato salvaje se habría achantado desde aquella primera vez (bendita primera vez).

Siempre ha existido la "leyenda" de que aquellos o aquellas que son tímidos, en la cama son aquellos que tienen que llevar el control, y Alfons _no_ era la excepción que confirmaba la regla, precisamente.

Lo más gracioso de todo, es que el alemán tomó dicho control de la forma más _sutil_ posible: un tirón de corbata, y al segundo siguiente, el que estaba encima era él, dominando al felino sin domar que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose entre suspiros y jadeos roncos. Y entonces, de forma etérea, bajaba hasta su cuello, besando la piel como _chico tímido_ que era; precedidos de los pequeños contactos, actuaban los lametones en las orejas.

Edward parecía sorprendido, pero se dejaba hacer, al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda, aquella que podía sentir, campaba a sus anchas por el cuerpo del alemán, ansiosa, deseosa de tomar de nuevo las riendas.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Alfons, montado a horcajadas sobre él, sonreía con malicia mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón; eso a Edward le preocupaba un poco. Aquella sonrisa en Alfons no era común. Y entonces, ensimismado con la extraña expresión de su compañero, notó cómo éste le sujetaba el brazo protésico a los barrotes de la cama, para luego quitarse su propio cinturón y atar la otra muñeca, bajo la mirada atónita del alquimista.

-Alfons… ¿qué demonios haces? –preguntó, con tono preocupado.

Heiderich rió suavemente, pero no contestó. Se limitó a continuar para recuperar un control que le había pertenecido desde el principio, al menos, mientras ambos estuvieran en el mismo cuarto, bajo la misma situación. Edward no volvería a ser el mismo.


	12. Disfraz

**Notas:** Si no he calculado mal, la fiesta reflejada aquí no se volvió a celebrar hasta 1945, por lo que en éste drabble, Edward y Alfons rondan los treinta años o más, para que la cosa cuadre un poco.

**Prompt # 28: Disfraz**

El _Oktoberfest_. El día preferido del año entre todos los alemanes, y curiosamente, también lo era para Edward. Desde que acabó la segunda Guerra Mundial, el también llamado _festival de Otoño_, se celebraba en la ciudad de Múnich por todo lo alto. Y pensar que ellos ya estaban mayorcitos para estas fiestas.

No, lo que a Edward más le gustaba no era –sólo- el hecho de que la mejor cerveza alemana corría a diestro y siniestro por cada esquina, sino el tener un motivo para partirse de risa ante la apariencia del personal. Sin embargo, aquel año fue el colmo, y el día que lo tuvo ante sus narices, acabó por dolerle la garganta de tanto reír.

-Ya basta, pareces un niño pequeño –refunfuñaba Alfons, acomodándose una extraña corbata de color azul eléctrico-. Estoy planteándome el llevarte este año.

-¡No, no, por favor! –intentaba decir entre carcajadas-. Este año sin duda será el mejor.

Alfons frunció el ceño y volvió la vista al espejo. Tenía que reconocer que era un disfraz realmente estúpido. El chaleco oscuro, casi oculto por una chaquetilla gris pasaba, e incluso podía soportar llevar el sombrerito con la pluma. Pero lo peor, lo que realmente quedaba ridículo, eran esos estrafalarios pantalones cortos, coronando la imagen con unos calcetines a juego con el color de la chaqueta, subidos _hasta las rodillas_. Como había mencionado Edward en varias ocasiones ya, parecía un auténtico paleto.

Siempre había visto esos trajes regionales con otros ojos, nunca le habían resultado tan patéticos, hasta el día en el que Edward le vio vistiéndolo. Hasta ése día. Después de los ataques de risa y los burlones comentarios de su compañero, ahora Alfons se sentía avergonzado. Y pensar que debería llevar aquel disfraz con orgullo, Edward había conseguido herirlo, pisotearlo y destrozarlo.

Sin embargo, ya no había remedio. Había aceptado a rellenar un puesto más como _lederhosen_, y él siempre cumplía con lo prometido, por vergonzoso que le resultase ahora. Como el pequeño alquimista había dicho, era demasiado benévolo: nunca daba un no por respuesta.

Llegaron pronto al campo de _Theresienwiese_, y Edward acompañó a Alfons hasta una enorme carpa montada exclusivamente para los que iban a disfrazarse. Una vez entraron, una robusta mujer vestida de _dirndl_ recibió con énfasis a Heiderich, tomándole del rostro y llenándole de besos.

-Hay que ver qué guapo estás –afirmó la mujer, entusiasmada-. Aunque, bueno, ya sabemos que tú estás guapo con lo que sea, ¿eh, Alfons? –el aludido se sonrojó y Edward reprimió una carcajada.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señora. –secundó el alquimista.

-Oh, y has venido con el joven Elric –la rechoncha señora alargó un brazo y le revolvió el flequillo a Edward, quien arrugó la nariz-. Estás más alto, pero aún sigues igual de flacucho.

-Bueno, por dentro soy pura fibra, ¿verdad, Alfons? –respondió de buen humor, propinándole un cariñoso codazo al alemán. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a contar hasta cinco en caso de cualquier mención a su altura, aunque por dentro siguiera hinchándosele la vena.

-Cielos, casi lo olvido, Alfons –dijo la mujer, llevándose una manaza a la frente-. Lo siento, pero creo que tendrás que desfilar sin pareja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Verónica cogió un resfriado anoche y ha llamado diciendo que no está en condiciones para venir –cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

-No se preocupe… -alegó, apenado-. No tengo por qué desfilar hoy, tal vez Verónica esté mañana en condiciones para…

-¡Ah no, no, no! –negó la mujer-, te buscaremos sustituta. Será difícil, pero encontraremos algo. No hay muchas chicas que quieran desfilar, así que… -se detuvo.

Curiosamente, mantenía la vista desenfocada hacia Edward.

* * *

Alfons, que se había percatado de aquello, también le observó.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Edward? –comentaba Alphonse, molesto-. Habíamos quedado aquí hace más de tres cuartos de hora.

-Alfons iba a desfilar este año, seguramente estará aún con él. –declaró Noah.

-Pero el desfile va a comenzar ya… -dijo, consultando su reloj.

Efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde, Alphonse y Noah ya divisaban la primera fila de hombres y mujeres disfrazados, cuyos pasos iban acompañados de una animada música de marcha.

Hora y media de desfile, y ni rastro de su hermano; Alphonse estaba preocupado. Intentaba localizar al señor Heiderich entre la multitud que desfilaba, pero la marea de sombreros negros le impedía distinguir la cabellera del susodicho. Aún así, si aquel disfraz no tuviera sombrero, tampoco podría reconocerle entre tantas otras melenas del mismo color.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Pensando en cabelleras, le había parecido distinguir bajo uno de los sombreros el color característico de Edward en una de las _dirndl_ que, casualmente, iba acompañada de un clon de Alphonse de ojos azules. Era Heiderich. Y sonreía. La última vez que le había visto, después de saber que iba a desfilar, estaba bastante atolondrando; y sin embargo ahora, podía jurar que se divertía como un niño. Con la edad que tenía ya.

-Mira, Noah, allí está Alfons. –señaló el joven de los Elric.

Ambos alzaron la mano y la sacudieron de un lado a otro, llamando la atención del compañero alemán. Éste, sonriente, les devolvió el saludo alegremente, y de un codazo, llamó la atención de la jovencita que le acompañaba. Ésta levantó la cabeza, y Alphonse comprobó, anonadado, que se trataba de su hermano. De su respetado hermano mayor, portando un cantoso vestido regional de color azul, sobre el que descansaba un mandil blanco.

-Al… ése es… -empezó Noah, igual de sorprendida.

-Mi hermano… -murmuró, pasmado.

Un par de espectadores que había cerca de ellos se volvieron a mirarlos, y buscaron entre la multitud a quién se refería el pequeño. Por suerte, Edward había sido oportuno bajando de nuevo la cabeza, y ocultando con su cabello, ahora suelto, el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

* * *

**n/a: **Sólo continúa leyendo. Por tardar en actualizar, hoy subo dos drabbles.


	13. Violencia

**Notas:** Sólo apuntar que aquí alguien es un puñetero malhablado (y no precisamente yo) LOL.

**Prompt # 21: Violencia**

-¿Sabes una cosa, nena? Me ponen muchísimo las tías que van disfrazadas –decía un borracho a una jovencita-. ¿Por qué no te tomas una cerveza y lo pasamos bien tú y yo?

El hombre, poco consciente de lo que iba a conseguir si lo hacía, acarició el brazo izquierdo de la joven arriba y abajo con el dedo índice. Ésta, aún escondida bajo su sombrero, resopló, levantando un mechón de su flequillo.

-Ey, ey ¿cómo una muchachita tan joven tiene éstos músculos?

A varios metros de ellos, un grupo de tres personas los miraban.

-¿Creéis que debería intervenir? –preguntó Alphonse, observando la escena, inquieto.

A su lado, Noah y Alfons contemplaban lo mismo que el menor de los Elric, sólo que su expresión denotaba más diversión que nerviosismo.

-Eres muy gentil, Al, para querer salvar a una damisela en apuros…

-Venga, muñeca, sólo un traguito –insistía el borracho, ofreciéndole una gran jarra de cerveza, ya medio vacía.

Para sorpresa del público al otro lado de la calle, la muchacha tomó la jarra y vació el contenido de cuatro largos tragos. El borracho estaba pasmado.

-Vaya vaya, -rió-, serás pequeñaja, pero bebes como todo un hombre, ¿eh?

El cristal chocó contra el suelo.

-¡¿A quién coño estás llamando tú enano, que puede esconderse detrás de un puto grano de arroz, borracho de los cojones?!

Un enfurecido Edward apareció debajo del sombrero –y de esa apariencia femenina-, levantándose y maldiciendo a voz en grito las menciones a su estatura.

Cierto que había aprendido a controlarse en aquellas situaciones, pero todo depende del momento, y de cuán ebrio esté uno.

-¡La madre que…! ¡ES UN TÍO! –chilló el borracho, asustado.

-¡Claro que soy un tío, tonto de las pelotas! –acto seguido, Edward se despojó del mandil y de lo que pudo del colorido vestido, bufando.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la calle, Noah, Alphonse y Heiderich observaban, entre atónitos y divertidos, la agresiva reacción de Edward Elric vestido de mujer.

-¿Ves? Sabe cuidarse _ella_ solita. –declaró Alfons con una risotada.

El joven Elric sabía eso perfectamente. Lo que le preocupaba no era el hecho de que Edward estuviera en peligro como damisela, sino que éste pudiera matar a patadas al pobre borracho.

Y efectivamente, cuando el susodicho ebrio estuvo a punto de llamar a Edward "mariquita travestido", éste alzó la mano derecha y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz, tumbándole al suelo. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Edward era conducido a comisaría y encerrado en los calabozos… con el disfraz. Y veinte minutos después de esos cuarenta y cinco hubo que meter al antiguo alquimista en una celda aislada.

Alfons nunca se había dado tanta prisa en pagar una dichosa fianza.


	14. Sumisión

**Prompt # 2: Sumisión**

Aunque nunca lo aparentase, Edward entendía perfectamente el amor de su hermano Alphonse por los gatitos; demonios, ¡si siempre era él el primero en traer algún minino desamparado a casa! Y cuando vivían con su madre, éstos siempre acababan en la calle después de que acabara la tormenta.

Sin embargo, dicha situación había cambiado al irse a vivir con Alfons. Él sí había querido quedarse con un gato en casa, es más, fue el primero en elegir nombre. Y desde entonces allí está, como rellenando un pequeño hueco familiar en la casa de los jóvenes Elric y Heiderich.

Era realmente hipnotizante. Edward podía pasarse mucho tiempo observando a _Alchemy_ relamiéndose –o como bien se dice, haciéndose _la toilette_-, le encantaba cuando se humedecía una de las patas delanteras para luego restregársela por el hocico para limpiarse la cara. El entretenimiento básico en los gatos era que siempre hacían algo nuevo. Edward recuerda bien una vez que la despertó accidentalmente, y ésta se estiró y se llevó las dos patitas a los ojos, como quitándose las legañas. Era muy curioso.

Una tarde bastante calurosa de agosto, Edward cayó boca abajo sobre el sofá, dispuesto a echarse una de esas siestas que hacían historia, después de un duro día de trabajo. Si bien no era una persona pasiva, aquel día la paliza había sido descomunal para sus hábitos.

-¿Porqué no te cambias de ropa? Vas a coger un resfriado o algo –dijo Alfons, de pie junto al sofá.

-¿Resfriado, dices? Hay por lo menos treinta grados fuera, Alfons –gruñó Edward, hablando contra el cojín.

-Eso no tiene que ver –insistió.

El alquimista, viendo que su compañero iba a seguir dando la lata, hizo de palanca con los pies para quitarse los zapatos, sin apenas moverse. Alfons bufó.

-Te traeré una manta, al menos –murmuró, alejándose por el pasillo.

-Una cerveza fría sería más útil, gracias –pidió, antes de que Alfons desapareciera por el pasillo, maldiciendo.

En un instante, Edward se quedó dormido. Apenas se había dado cuenta, incluso cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Alfons a su espalda, que parecía mofarse de algo.

-Estáis los dos de fotografía –decía.

Edward levantó la cabeza, adormilado, y notó un extraño, pero ligero peso sobre su espalda. Era algo blando y calentito… que ronroneaba.

-¿_Alchemy_? –dijo Edward con voz ronca-. Cielos, no hay cosa que me relaje tanto, lo juro –y acto seguido cerró los ojos, como si el continuo _run-run_ de la gatita fuera una especie de _calmante_.

-Qué lástima que no tenga el estómago de comportarme como un gato… vas a ponerme celoso –comentó Alfons, sentándose en la butaca frente a Edward.

-¿Eh? –murmuró el alquimista, catatónico.

Alfons sonrió.

-Que estás muy adorable así.

-¿Así cómo? –volvió a preguntar, sin abrir los ojos.

-_Sumiso_, cual minino.

Edward bufó, pero, más por pereza que por otra cosa, prefirió no levantarse.

* * *

**n/a:** Vale, he de reconocer que ese "sumiso" está un poco de pegote, pero por un momento pensé que si no lo añadía, no se captaría bien la idea de la palabra para con Edward... no, tampoco quiero decir que el lector tenga falta de imaginación o algo, sólo son suposiciones mías o.oU BTW, no me hagáis caso.

¡Ah! y ésta frase: _"Edward recuerda bien una vez que la despertó accidentalmente, y ésta se estiró y se llevó las dos patitas a los ojos, como quitándose las legañas." _es VERÍDICA, lo juro xD mi hermano trajo a sus gatos a casa para que los cuidáramos durante sus vacaciones, y uno de ellos hizo eso mismo (casi me lo como a besos cuando lo vi). En fin, que espero que sigáis leyendo, ¡ya casi llevo la mitad de la tabla!


	15. Venganza

**Avisos:** Violencia más o menos explícita. Niños y niñas, no hagáis ésto en casa.

**Prompt # 10: Venganza**

La postura le entumecía las piernas y la espalda, y los golpes, los nudillos; pero no podía parar. Si seguía así acabaría matándole, y en aquella ocasión su hermano pequeño no estaba allí para detenerle. Estaba ocupado cuidando de Alfons en el hospital.

Hess, tumbado bajo él, le escupió sangre a la cara, y Edward paró. No parecía que dicho gesto fuera precisamente para mofarse, o para retarle a que continuara dándole puñetazos. Tenía dificultades para respirar –Edward le había roto la nariz-, tosía y jadeaba.

-¿Por qué le disparaste? –preguntó Edward, con la furia impregnada en la voz.

-Cumplía… órdenes –respondió el teniente con voz ronca.

-Y una mierda –escupió. Hess rió.

-Eckhart no quería que nadie más cruzara la puerta. Yo sólo hice lo que debía.

Edward le propinó otro puñetazo en la mandíbula, rabioso. ¿Lo que debía? ¿desde cuándo es deber matar a inocentes?

-Pues entonces tendrías que haberme disparado a mí –le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó unos centímetros del suelo-. Es muy sucio disparar a una persona por la espalda, ¿no crees? Y más aún si no se lo merece –alegó, con tono amenazador.

-Él te estaba ayudando…

-¡No me digas estupideces! –chilló, enfadado- ¡¿Acaso te hubiera servido de algo dispararle, aún después de que mi cohete despegara?!

Soltó su camisa, y el teniente se golpeó de nuevo contra el suelo.

-He de reconocer… -tosió de nuevo- que tienes agallas, muchacho. Y no te falta razón en ésto –Edward frunció el entrecejo- parte de aquel disparo fue un acto reflejo.

El alquimista permaneció en silencio, observando cómo el teniente Hess luchaba por respirar y parar la hemorragia de su nariz.

-Por culpa de tu acto reflejo… -comenzó, con la voz quebrada- Alfons ha estado a punto de morir. Le has perforado un pulmón.

-_Véngate_, entonces –le instó el teniente- estás en tu derecho. ¿Cómo habías dicho? ¿Intercambio equivalente? Mi vida por la suya; lo considero justo.

Edward dibujó una triste sonrisa.

-Sólo al otro lado de la puerta cumplía esa ley –declaró-. Además, Alfons no ha muerto. Me parece más justo dejarte la cara hecha un maldito cuadro.

-Bien… no pensaba ponerte una denuncia si salía vivo de tus puñetazos.


	16. Infierno

**Avisos:** ¿Cómo? Si a éstas alturas todavía no lo sabéis, es que no habéis leído bien D.

**Prompt # 29: Infierno**

Alfons siempre ha respetado el hecho de que Edward sea ateo. Por lo _él _que dice, puesto que los alquimistas son científicos, que basan los hechos en experimentos e investigaciones y no en milagros o apariciones, lo tendrían complicado para tener fe y creer en un ser etéreo, espiritual, supremo, "y todas esas estupideces" (palabras textuales). Allá cada uno, piensa Alfons. Aún así, Edward le ha acompañado en un par de ocasiones a la iglesia, para así aprovechar a echarse ese sueñecito tan necesario un domingo por la mañana.

Pero desde que ocurrió _aquello_ entre los dos, y que se ha vuelto algo importante para su relación de "compañeros", el joven Heiderich abre la puerta del confesionario de la iglesia más de lo habitual. Concretamente, para avergonzarse del incumplimiento del sexto y noveno mandamientos, _ambos_ y _siempre_ culpa de Edward.

Unos meses después de que el alemán y el alquimista comenzaran a pecar a dúo, el Padre ya sabía lo que se avecinaba cuando escuchaba la voz de Alfons a través de la celosía. "¿El seis y el nueve, hijo mío?" preguntaba, a lo que Heiderich respondía, abochornado: "sí, padre". Cabría mencionar que, para evitar más vergüenza de la que podría pasar alguien como Alfons, éste prefería cambiar la figura de Edward por la de "una muchacha rubia de voluptuosos senos". Un cura tampoco es de piedra, y sabía que así le perdonaría de una forma más comprensiva, como hace cada semana.

Algo le calmó un poco cuando, después de uno de esos encuentros de alcoba, Alfons le aseguró a Edward que acabaría en el infierno.

-Oh, genial –respondió él, como si Heiderich le hubiera comentado el tiempo que hace-, así no tendré que pagar la calefacción.


	17. Calor

**Prompt #8: Calor**

_Tump-tump, tump-tump_

Alfons no puede dormir. Está demasiado concentrado en seguir el ritmo de ese sonido.

_Tump-tump, tump-tump_

Después de comer, la modorra se apodera de Edward y le ata al sofá para dormir una larga siesta. Hacía más de una semana que había sabido por fin, por un _cálido_ arrebato de su compañero de piso que sentía algo por él, pero no se había atrevido a hacer _algo_ más. Sin embargo viéndole así, pequeño y espatarrado, su único pensamiento fue acoplarse en ese hueco entre las piernas, utilizando su pecho como almohada.

_Tump-tump, tump-tump_

Y Edward, sin abrir los ojos, reaccionó pasando su mano izquierda por la espalda de Alfons, la mecánica sin moverse de detrás de su propia cabeza.

Con el oído a unos centímetros de costilla y músculo del corazón, el alemán escuchaba atentamente el palpitar rítmico. A veces le resultaba increíble pensar cómo un cuerpo humano depende sólo de ese órgano, bombeando la sangre que a través de la piel es la que da ese _calor_.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Ed tenía el estómago al aire una vez más.

_Tump-tump, tump-tump_

Una mano pálida se deslizó por aquel trozo de piel y se escondió bajo la camisa, investigando un terreno aún no pisado. Y entonces algo sucedió.

_Tump-tump-tump-tump-tump-tump_

El compás había cambiado, pero Edward no daba signos de haber despertado. Alfons se movió ligeramente y alzó la cabeza para observarle, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. _Eh, ¿estás despierto?_ Pensaba. No quería preguntar, por si realmente seguía dormido.

Apoyó las manos en el sofá, a los costados del joven alquimista, y lentamente se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que casi pudo rozarle con su nariz. Tan cerca, que podría olisquear dentífrico en la comisura de los labios.

_Tump-tump-tump-tump-tump-tump_

-Estoy despierto.

Repentinamente Ed abrió los ojos, y sólo necesitó levantar un poco la cabeza para besarle. Desde entonces, el joven alemán se prometió a sí mismo no olvidar jamás ese sonido, el causante de que más adelante, Edward y Alfons no volvieran a pasar frío siempre que estuvieran cerca.


End file.
